


Going to Sleep

by Keleficent



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Friendship, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot learns about the human behavior of sleeping, but not before freaking out when she sees Steven do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Sleep

Peridot was frustrated. The cluster was going to emerge any day now. Despite this, Steven, the Crystal Gem she hated the least, abandoned the project to go to “sleep.” She didn’t know where this “sleep” was and what business he had there. She never bothered to ask.

She was looking for some equipment in the barn when she heard a strange sound. Desperate for a weapon, she grabbed the nearest object she could find: what Steven called “a bucket.” She held it in a defensive position in front of her. The sound was coming from the back of the earth vehicle.

She peered over the edge and was outraged at what she saw. The noise was coming from Steven who was wrapped up in thick fabric with his eyes closed. She pulled herself up the earth vehicle to confront him.

“Steven, I can’t believe you lied to me! You didn’t go to sleep at all! You’ve been here lazing in the barn while we’ve been working our tails off!” Peridot hated to admit it, but she was hurt that Steven lied to her. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Peridot stood with her arms crossed waiting for Steven’s explanation but none came. “Answer me, Steven!”

Steven still gave no response. He didn’t even open his eyes. And he was still making that strange noise.

Peridot felt an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. It was not like Steven to lie, and it certainly was not like Steven to ignore her. None of his behavior was anything like she observed in him before. He was always sanguine, talkative, and energetic. Now he was silent save for the strange noise that appeared to be coming from his mouth. He was also far too still. Unnaturally still. Almost like he was-

Peridot jumped down from the vehicle. She had to find one of the other gems as quickly as possible. The first gem she came across was the Pearl looking over their plans for the drill. Peridot ran over to her and tried to explain what was going on, but the running made her out of breath.

“Peridot?” Pearl asked.

Peridot managed to croak out, “Steven!”

That was all Pearl needed. She followed Peridot into the barn while drawing out her spear. Pearl took a defensive stance in front of Steven. “What is it? Where’s the threat?”

“Look at him!” Peridot was yelling not out of anger now but fear. Pearl wasn’t even facing him. It appeared she thought the threat to Steven was external.

Pearl turned around to look at Steven. “What about him?”

“Are you blind? Something’s wrong with him! He’s not moving or speaking!”

Pearl lowered her spear and chuckled. “Peridot, it’s okay. He’s only sleeping.”

“He’s what?”

“Sleeping. It’s sort of like how human regenerate.”

“What about that noise he’s making?”

“It’s a sound human make when they sleep. It’s called snoring.”

“So sleep isn’t a place? It’s a form of regeneration?”

“Yes. Steven is perfectly alright. I reacted the same way when I saw him sleeping for the first time. It frightened me to see him so quiet and unmoving. He always was a heavy sleeper.”

Peridot blushed. “Oh…well…forgive me…for my…overreaction.”

“I think Steven would appreciate that you were so concerned about him.”

“Well, you know, his input is valuable. I have a vested interest in making sure he’s in good health.”

“Of course. Let’s get back to work.”

“Wait, we’re just going to leave him?”

“I told you he’s alright.” Pearl noticed Peridot giving Steven nervous glances. She couldn’t blame her. She wasn’t reassured when Greg told her the very same thing all those years ago. That’s why she watched him sleep for the longest time (until she was finally caught). “Would you like to stay with him tonight?”

“Well, you know, if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Yes, it would make me feel better.” Pearl gave Peridot a smile before leaving her alone with Steven.

Peridot pulled herself back up the vehicle and took a comfortable position to keep vigil over Steven.

Sometime during the night, Steven briefly came out of sleep. “Peridot, what are you doing here?”

“I’m, uh, studying that human ritual of “sleeping.”

“Oh. That must be boring. I don’t really do much when I sleep.”

“And you’re interfering with my research by waking up.” Peridot didn’t want to reveal how happy she was to hear Steven speak to her after the fright he gave her. However, Pearl was correct about humans needing sleep to regenerate. His speech slurred and his eyes were unfocused. It was obvious he needed more sleep to finish his regeneration. “Go back to sleep.”

Almost immediately, Steven closed his eyes and was “snoring” once more. Certain that he was no longer conscious, she allowed herself to say under her breath: “Just come back soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews for Peridot's research.


End file.
